Hello Again
by GoneCrazy666
Summary: Sequeal of "We'll Meet Again". After returning from seeing Inuyasha for the second time in the last eight years, Kagome resumes her position as Lieutenant 4 squad 13. When speaking with her capt., the two are intrpted. Rest sum inside. Plz R&R when fnshed
1. Three?

Hello peoples, here's the first chappie of _"Hello Again"_! Enjoy!

Summary: After leaving Inuyasha for the second time in eight years, Kagome returns to the Soul Society to resume her position as a shinigami rank lieutenant to the 13th Squad Captain Jushiro Ukitake. Later on the young Miko/Shinigami and her captain are interupted during Kagome's explanation as to why she had been missing.

_Chapter 1: Three?_

"Yanalii?" Asked a young girl's voice.

"Hm?" Was the reply of the inu youkai pup.

"What did Mama mean by that my papa couldn't live with us?"

_"Ah shit I'm no good at explaining this stuff."_

"Uh," Yanalii tried to find the right words without confusing the child...and possibly herself in the process. "You see, your father was born in the world of the living and you were born here. Your father is currently, well, alive right now and can't come and live with you and your mother right now?"

"When can Papa live with me and Mama though?"

"When the time is right. But I nor your mother knows when that will be. You'll just have to wait, okay?" Yanalii explained.

The silver haired girl nodded.

Then a woman with waist length black hair that was held back by a white hair-band, she had gentle brown eyes, dressed in miko robs, and was equiped with a bow and arrows that were strapped to her back.

When the small girl saw the woman, she ran to the woman with a huge smile spread across her face.

"Auntie Kikyo!" She squealed, hugging the miko's leg.

"Hello to you to Kaori." Kikyo chuckled lightly, resting her hand on Kaori's head between her dog-like ears. _"She looks so much like Inuyasha. Acts like him at times as well."_ Kikyo thought to herself.

"Auntie Kikyo?" Kaori looked up to stare at her 'aunt'.

"Yes?" The miko asked the inu hanyou girl.

"Where did Mama go?"

"She went to go to talk to one of her shinigami friends." She explained. "Kagome told me to tell you that she would be back before the day ended." Kikyo continued.

Kaori nodded happily, understanding the miko's words.

"May I go play with Ai and her friends?" The inu hanyou girl asked.

"Yes you may." Kikyo smiled softly. "Just don't get into another fight with those boys again. In fact, don't get into any fights. You know your mother wouldn't like that." She warned.

"Yes Auntie Kikyo, I won't get into any fights." Kaori promised.

"Good."

Then the girl ran out the door.

With Kagome...

"Hello Captain Ukitake." Kagome greeted. "You asked for me?"

"Ah, yes. Come in Kagome." He smiled as Kagome entered the room.

"So," He continued. "Where has my lieutenant been for the past two days?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly bowed.

"Forgive me Captain Ukitake. My Daishizen told me to go and visit an old friend of mine in the world of the living. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have listened to her and...and...and-" She franically tried to explain and was readying herself for her punishment.

"It's all right Kagome. I understand. There's no need to freak out." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, letting her know that she wasn't in trouble.

Kagome straightened and looked at him.

"I'm not?" Kagome asked cautiously.

The white haired captain shook his head.

"No. But I would love to hear where in the world of the living you went and what you were doing." He told her. "If that's not to much to ask."

"Oh no. That's okay. I'll tell you."

So Kagome began her story. The story went on for about ten minutes until Kagome and the Captain were interrupted by Head-Captain Yamamoto.

"May we help you with something Head-Captain?" Ukitake asked the old shinigami.

"I'm here to speak with Lieutenant Higurashi for a few minutes." He explained.

_"Geez, it still feels weird to be called that."_

"All right. That seems fine with me." Kagome looked nerously to her Captain.

"Very well, follow me." Then the old shinigami turned around and walked out the door and being followed by a _very_ nervous young woman.

"Help me." Kagome quietly pleaded over to Captain Ukitake, who smiled.

Kagome turned and followed after the Head-Captain. When the two got to his office, the old shinigami sat down at his desk and Kagome stood in front of it .

"You are wondering why I wanted to speak with you. Correct?"

Kagome nodded, not speaking.

"I've seen your spiritual pressure rise quite a lot over these past four years. They've have grown to that of a Captain's level of spiritual power and your bankai is also proof of that."

"What are you saying sir?" Kagome whispered.

"I'm offering you a Captain's position." He paused. "So what do you say?" He raised a brow.

Two minutes later...

"Hello _Captain_ Higurashi." Greeted a familiar voice.

Kagome flinched slightly and looked to her left to see it was Captain Ukitake.

"Hello to you as well _Jushiro_." Kagome snickered.

He chuckled.

"So now after the four years of being my lieutenant, you finally call me by my _first_ name instead of my _last_."

Kagome smiled.

"Yeah well, you were a higher rank than me." She explained.

It was quiet for a minute.

"So which squad's Captain are you?"

"Uh," Kagome turned to look at her back. "Three?"

"Ah, I see." He replied. "Come on I'll show you to your quarters."

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"My daughter Kaori. I can't live away from her. What am I going to do about her?" Kagome asked him.

Jushiro shrugged.

"She could live with you."

Kagome's eyes lit up bright along with a happy smile on her face. Then followed after the man she had come to call a friend over these four years.

"Whoa this place sure is big." Kagome awed.

Jushiro chuckled and shook his head.

"Come on I'll show you around." He offered.


	2. Who's Kagome?

_Chapter 2: Who's Kagome?_

After those twenty five years of Kagome gone from fuedal Japan for the final time, there was something terribly wrong with our hanyou friend. His eyes had lost their shine, his personality had lost both its spunk and asshole-ishness, his once shining silver hair had become a dull grayish color, and he had lost the will to do anything. Not even Chirii could get the inu hanyou to do anything.

Just when Inuyasha's friends had thought it couldn't have gotten worse, they were wrong. Because, guess what? It did.

"Chirii? Where are you going?" The former demon slayer wondered to the inu youkai.

"I'm gonna go see Kagome for a bit." Chirii said as she paused in front of the exit to the hut that belonged to the old miko Kaede.

Inuyasha had a confused look on his face.

"Who's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked dumbly as everyone's eyes widened in shock. "What?" Inuyasha looked around the room staring at his friends he had considered family.

"Inuyasha? Are you feeling all right?" Miroku asked his long-time friend.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Are you sure?" Chirii asked the hanyou with her own question. "Do you truely not know who Kagome is?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"I never met a woman called Kagome. The only person I know as Kagome are Miroku and Sango's daughter. Why what's so special about this woman?" Inuyasha questioned the inu.

Chirii took in a deep breath.

"She's your mate Inuyasha. Why else would there be a mate mark on your neck?" She continued.

Inuyasha snorted as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What mate mark?" He said as he pulled back some of the his haori to show his left side of his neck then repeated the action on the right side.

There was no mate mark on either side of his neck. And this had Chirii panicking. So much that she practically hyperventlating.

Inuyasha was getting rather annoyed with all of the stares that were directed towards him. So he stood up and ran out of the door.

Chirii starting crying.

"Chirii? What's wrong?" Sango quietly asked the inu youkai.

"This is not good. Since Inuyasha does not remember Kagome then that means not only does that mean he no longer has a mate mark but that if this is happening to Inuyasha then it is most likely happening to Kagome. Only worse."

"How is it worse for Kagome?"

"If a mate mark disappears then only the female of the bond will go through a lot of pain, where as the male of the bond will feel nothing only lose the memories of his mate." Chirii said grimly, making everyone in the room cringe.

"What kind of pain would Kagome go through? Would it kill her?" Miroku was worried for the miko that had been dead for many years now.

"Kagome's body would first begin to reject Inuyasha's blood that is well missed with Kagome's own blood by now, since Kagome is a strong miko, her powers _might_ possibly go out of control and cause her to kill anything on sight...and no. It wouldn't kill her, she will only go through hell." Chirii answered the monk's question.

"Does it always happen?" Shippo finally spoke, worried about his surrogant mother.

"In very rare occasions does the female of the mating bond feel any sort of pain." Chirii explained.

"I cincerely hope that Kagome is one of those rare cases." Miroku admitted out loud.

The others in the room nodded in agreement.

Soul Society...

Captain Ukitake was sitting in his quarters with Captain Kyoraku when he heard Kagome screeching 'PERVERT!' followed by a loud sound that was very familar to a slap.

"Was that Kagome?" Jushiro's friend, the captain of squad eight, asked Jushiro.

The white haired man nodded, smiling a bit.

"I wonder what happened." The eighth captain scratched the back of his head..

Then the door swung open, revealing a girl with waist length silver hair, dressed in a deep blue kimono, had golden eyes, and dog-like ears on top of her head. As soon as she entered the room, the silver haired girl quickly shut it closed.

She had a panicked look on her face.

"Is there something wrong Kaori?" Jushiro asked the hanyou girl that looked about 11 years old now.

"Uh." Kaori tried to gather her thoughts. "Izuru accidentally walked in on Mama while she was bathing."

Both of the captains sweatdropped and felt terribly sorry for the poor fukutaicho.

"Well, that explains that loud slapping sound and Kagome's yelling." Shunsui announced, letting out a slight chuckle.

"Do you guys mind if I stay in here until Mama cools off?" Kaori wondered.

Then Kaori sniffed in the air and looked at Jushiro.

"Uh, Jushiro? Are you feeling all right?" The inu hanyou girl asked the thirteenth taicho.

"Why do you ask?" He answered with a question of his own.

"Because your giving off a smell of illness." She tilted her head. "Have you not been feeling well lately?"

Jushiro's eyes widened.

"That's some sharp sense of smell you got there Kaori." He complmented the girl. "And yes I haven't been feeling well lately."

Kaori moved closer to the white haired man and touched his forehead with her index finger as well as her middle finger and closed her eyes as she concentrated her spiritual powers.

Her hand glowed a bright purple for a moment and stopped. Then she removed her hand from his head and smiled at him.

"How do you feel now?" She asked him.

Jushiro blinked for a moment.

"Remarkably well. How did you do that?"

"I've heard that Yamamoto-sotaicho had announced that Mama was a miko when she was alive and still is. Since my father has inu youkai blood I'm half inu youkai and half human. The human part of me has spiritual powers that not only help balance out my youkai powers but they can also heal myself and others as well." Kaori explained.

Both taichos were amazed, never hearing of such a thing able to happen.

"That's amazing Kaori." Shunsui complimented the silver haired teen.

"Thank you." Kaori smiled as she quietly went to sit down by the two shinigami.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes before Jushiro decided to speak.

"So Kaori. What do you plan on doing later on in your life?"

The golden-eyed girl sighed.

"I honestly don't know. I was thinking of maybe joining the Gotei 13 and try and be in the Unohana-_taicho_'s division since I'm more talented at healing than fighting really." Kaori shrugged.

"Well that sounds good to hear." Shunsui said to the girl. "And who knows, you could be Jushiro's personal bandage." He chuckled and pointed to his friend.

* * *

><p>Back in Kagome's quarters...<p>

"Little pervert..." Kagome grumbled, blushing, to herself as she was getting dressed. "He should really learn to knock before entering a room. Geez."

Then a few moments later, the left side of Kagome's neck began to burn terribly hot. So hot that it was more than Kagome could bare and she groaned and fell the floor unconscious.

* * *

><p>Izuru stood outside of Kagome's door with his arms across his chest, his head slightly bowed, and his face bright red.<p>

The image of Higurashi-_taicho_ standing completely naked before the poor fukutaicho was too much and now since Rangiku _just_ so happened to pass on by the woman was bound to tell everyone what had just happened to him.

Absentmindedly, Izuru went to touch his right cheek and flinched at the sting when his hand made contact with his cheek.

Then he heard a groan and a solid _thud_ in Higurashi-_taicho_'s room and he panicked and slid the door open and saw Higurashi-_taicho_ colapsed on the floor and unconscious. And the mysterious mark on her left side of her neck was glowing an angery red.


	3. The Mysterious Mark

_Chapter 3: The Mysterious Mark_

Unohana-_taicho_ was in her office working on her paper work when Kira-_fukutaicho_ slide open her door with his _taicho_ unconscious in his arms.

The _taicho_ of the fourth division stood up and moved over to Izuru to see what had happened to Higurash-_taicho_.

"Kira-_fukutaicho_? What's wrong with Higurashi-_taicho_?" She asked the distrot _fukutaicho_.

"I don't know exactly." He confessed. "But she was fine about a moment ago."

Unohana _-taicho_ 'hmm'ed before she motioned Izuru to follow her into a room where she could get a better look at the young _taicho_.

When Izuru had barely set Kagome down on the bed, the sliding door to the room burst open to reveal a young girl with long silver hair, dog ears on top of her head, golden eyes, and dressed in a dark blue kimono and occumpaning her was a solid black inu youkai with redish orange colored eyes.

The silver-haired girl ran towards Kagome with tears that threatened to fall. The inu wasn't far behind her.

"Mama!" The girl cried out as she ran to the unconscious miko/shinigami.

"Kaori?" Unohana-_taicho_ called the young girl's name who launched herself towards her mother.

The girl, that Unohana_-taicho_ called Kaori, stared at said _taicho_ with tears in her eyes.

"Yes?" Kaori replied.

"What are you doing here?"

Kaori stared back at her unconscious mother that lay on the bed.

"I was coming to visit Mama today like I normally do, but I had to run away from her because she was angry at Izuru for peeping on her," Izuru blushed at the memory. "so I went to Jushiro and Shunsui to get away from Mama's wrath."

Unohana-_taicho_ nodded at the girl then stared at the solid black inu youkai who hopped onto the bed and sat beside the unconscious young woman.

Said inu youkai turned her gaze from Kagome to Unohana-_taicho_ and knew what she was going to ask.

"I heard that Kagome had fainted in her quarters from Kaori when she came back to the village and I already had a feeling that something was off about Kagome today anyway." The inu shrugged. "So when Kaori entered the hut that I was in and told me what had happened I rushed over here to see if Kagome was alright." The inu tilted her head, staring at Kagome's neck and pulled some of her kimono away from her neck to what it was that had caught her eye.

When the youkai had removed some of the kimono away from the left side of Kagome's neck, Izuru blushed even more, Kaori tilted her head to the side, and Unohana_-taicho_ just stared at the mysterious mark her friend's neck.

"What is it, Yanalii?" Kaori asked the inu youkai that she called Yanalii.

Yanalii lowered her head in sorrow, sighing with her eyes closed.

"I know why Kagome lost consciousness." She confessed after a moment.

"What caused her lose consciousness Yanalii?" Unohana-_taicho_ asked Yanalii.

"This-" Yanalii pointed to the mysterious mark that still glowed an angery red with her paw. "-is what is known as a "mate mark" among youkai."

"What does that have anything to do with Mama passing out?" Kaori asked the inu that was practically family to her.

Yanalii swallowed, preparing for a _long_ explaination.

"You are aware that you mother and father were mated before you were born but had no idea what that remember, correct?"

Kaori nodded, waiting for Yanalii to continue.

"Being mated to someone means that they have a bond with one another. However, if the two mates are separated for a long time then the bond between the two will slowly break and it is very painful for the female of the relationship, except for rare cases."

"Will she live?" Izuru asked, now terrified for his _taicho_.

Yanalii nodded.

"She will just be in immense pain until the bond is finally broken. Also, if the mate bond between your mother and father is breaking then that means that your father has most likely lost all memory of Kagome...and you as well." Yanalii whispered the last part, hoping that no one heard.

However, Kaori heard it perfectly.

"Does that mean if Higurashi-_taicho_ is reunited with her mate again that her pain with go away and her mate will have his memories of Kaori and Kagome return to him?" Unohana-_taicho_ wondered to the inu youkai who didn't answer but continued to stare at the unconscious woman that Yanalii considered a mother.

"I wouldn't know until Inuyasha passes on when his time comes and is reunited with Kagome once again." Yanalii explained.

"However," Yanalii paused. "You might want to be a little leary around Kagome though. If the pain worsens then, her powers will take control of her body and she will destory anyone and/or anything in her path. So, if you want to prevent that, I suggest you might want to have Zaraki-_taicho_ or some of his best division shinigami to watch over Kagome just in case that happens when her miko powers go hay-wire." Yanalii blinked, thinking better of having that lunatic, Zaraki-_taicho_ of going near Kagome. "Never mind asking Zaraki-_taicho_, I don't trust that nut-case."

Unohana-_taicho_ blinked but the mention of a miko caught her curiousity. "Miko?" Unohana-_taicho_ asked, in interest.

Yanalii nodded. "But you two must not tell anyone that Kagome is not only a miko, but is the Shikon no Miko."

"Why?" Izuru asked the youkai inu.

"Because Kagome doesn't want to catch any attention to any of the shinigami in the Soul Society. Not to mention that creepy lunatic Kurotsuchi-_taicho_ will want to experiment on Kagome, which I absolutely refuse to happen." Yanalii said flatly. "Agreed?"

Unohana-_taicho_ and Izuru nodded.

"Thank you. I appreiate it."

"You're welcome, Yanalii." Unohana-_taicho_ replied, ushering Izuru out of the room so Kaori and Yanalii could be alone with Kagome, seeing as it looked like they wanted it that way.


End file.
